


Palący smak

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eiffel Tower, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, dużo płynów ustrojowych, liam uczy się obciągać, pls don't judge me, zawsze się zabezpieczajcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— No dalej, kochanie, pokażę ci, co i jak. — Przygryzła płatek ucha. — Możesz to zrobić, to twój przyjaciel, możesz go dotknąć, wiem, że tego chcesz, Li.<br/>I Liam <i>chciał</i>, Boże, naprawdę tego chciał i to na poziomie, jakiego sam nie umiał wyjaśnić, a Sophia doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, które guziki nacisnąć, aby dostać dokładnie to, czego chciała, ponieważ miała w sobie jakąś diabelską wręcz moc.<br/>Teraz Liam zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Louis czasami bywał tak kurewsko sfrustrowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palący smak

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na prośbę mojej dziewczyny, lmao, taki tam smut.

Liam sam nie do końca wiedział, jakim cudem znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Nerwowo przechadzał się po hotelowym korytarzu, wykręcając palce, mamrocząc pod nosem i próbując ułożyć sobie krótką przemowę.   
— Słuchaj, stary, wiesz, że Sophia ma w przyszłym tygodniu urodziny i… — urwał, marszcząc brwi. — Hej, Niall, nie chciałbyś może wpaść do mnie za tydzień? Będzie Sophia i może byśmy tak… — znów zamilkł i pokręcił krótko głową. — Ni, nie dasz wiary, co Soph chce dostać w prezencie… — sapnął, sfrustrowany. — Chryste, kogo ja oszukuję — wymamrotał, zatrzymując się przed pokojem z numerem 343 na drzwiach. — I tak tego nie powiem.  
Przez moment wpatrywał się w tabliczkę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał mocno. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, zapukał jeszcze raz, tym razem zdecydowanie mocniej.  
Być może zrobił to gwałtowniej niż zamierzał, ponieważ kiedy Niall otworzył mu drzwi kilka sekund później, wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
— Chryste, pali się, czy co? — zapytał, przeczesując włosy palcami. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki, a jego akcent był jeszcze wyraźniejszy niż zazwyczaj, co znaczyło, że dopiero się obudził. — O co chodzi, Li? — Wyjrzał na korytarz, rozglądając się, jakby naprawdę sprawdzał, czy nie wybuchł jakiś pożar. — Wszystko…  
Liam nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, wpychając go do pokoju. Kopnięciem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ponieważ rozchodziło się o to, że metaforyczny pożarł wybuchł już prawie miesiąc temu. I teraz Liam miał wrażenie, że przegrywa walkę z zżerającymi go płomieniami; dlatego bez owijania w bawełnę wypalił:  
— Sophia chce dostać na swoje urodziny trójkąt.  
Jednak Niall okazał się kiepskim strażakiem, ponieważ zamrugał tylko kilka razy i zmarszczył brwi.  
— W sensie… że taki instrument? — zapytał. — To trochę mało wygórowane życzenie jak na dziewczynę multimilionera.  
Liam wziął głęboki oddech. Przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową, ponieważ nie był pewien, czy słowa przejdą mu teraz przez gardło. Uchylił powieki w na tyle dobrym momencie, że udało mu się dostrzec cały proces myślowy na twarzy Nialla.  
Zdezorientowanie, zaskoczenie, zrozumienie, rozbawienie, a potem… zaciekawienie.  
— O Boże, serio? — sapnął. — Wow, a z kim?  
Liam posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
— Sądzisz, że przyszedłbym do ciebie, gdyby chodziło o Harry’ego?  
Niall parsknął i pokręcił głową. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę łóżka, bezceremonialnie kładąc się na nim i wsuwając pod przykrycie.  
— Myślę, że nie przeżyłbyś spotkania z Lou — wymamrotał. — Słuchaj, jestem zaszczycony, ale czy możemy ogarnąć to jutro? Dzisiejszy koncert serio mnie wykończył i musiałem wziąć dragi od bólu kolana.  
— Nie powinieneś był zeskakiwać z tych schodów — powiedział natychmiast Liam, a potem zmarszczył brwi. — Czekaj chwilę, to twoja jedyna reakcja? Właśnie powiedziałem ci, że moja dziewczyna chce na urodziny trójkąt, z tobą i ze mną, trójkąt seksualny, jakbyś nie zrozumiał, a ty ot tak wracasz do spania?  
Liam dostrzegł lekki ruch i domyślił się, że Niall wzruszył ramionami. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewien, że chłopak ma minę, która sugerowała, że nawet po tylu latach jest rozczulony naiwnością Liama.  
— Znasz mnie, nie odmówię przygodzie — odparł sennie. — Jutro, Li, okej? Dobranoc, zamknij drzwi za sobą.  
Liam stał w tym samym miejscu jeszcze przez kilka minut — długo po tym, gdy po pokoju rozniosło się ciche chrapanie. W końcu jednak wyszedł na korytarz i powolnym krokiem wrócił do siebie. W lustrze dostrzegł swoje komicznie zdziwione oblicze.  
— Cóż — powiedział na głos. — Znasz kretyna już pięć lat, Payne, czego innego mogłeś się spodziewać?  
Odbicie niestety nic mu nie poradziło, nadal spoglądając na niego tym zdziwionym wzrokiem. W końcu Liam westchnął i w drodze na balkon chwycił swoją komórkę ze stolika w salonie. Był śmiesznie pewien, że Sophia w ogóle nie będzie zdziwiona obrotem sprawy.

* * *

Oczywiście, że to Sophia podrzuciła pierwszą iskrę, która była przyczyną tego całego ognistego spustoszenia. Zaczęło się od pozornie niewinnego telefonu.  
Właśnie skończyli grać świetny koncert; Niall razem z kilkoma członkami załogi wyruszył na podbój klubów, Harry i Louis jak zwykle zajmowali się sobą, a Liam tęsknił za swoją dziewczyną. Chciał zadzwonić do niej, usłyszeć jej głos i zapytać, czy widziała już zdjęcia z występu.  
Nie planował niczego więcej, serio. Z dwojga złego, od seksu przez telefon zdecydowanie wolał seks przez skype, bo tam przynajmniej mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
Jednak, kiedy Sophia odebrała połączenie, pierwszym, co usłyszał, był jej przyspieszony oddech.  
— Hej — sapnęła w słuchawkę.  
Liam prawie że nieświadomie poruszył się, poprawiając nieco swoją pozycję na dźwięk jej głosu; zgiął nogi w kolanach i wcisnął stopy w materac. W przedziale sypialnianym nikogo poza nim nie było i jedynym odgłosem był niewyraźny szum silnika.  
— Hej, Soph, co robisz?  
— Nic — sapnęła tym samym tonem. — Przeglądam zdjęcia z koncertu.  
Cóż, to mogło oznaczać naprawdę wiele rzeczy.  
— Podobał ci się? — zapytał Liam ostrożnie, zsuwając się niżej na poduszce.  
Sophia zamruczała w słuchawkę i serce Liama zaczęło bić nieco szybciej.  
— Był świetny, chłopcy byli świetni i - ach - ty byłeś cudowny.  
— Tak? Jaki jeszcze byłem?  
Kolejne, wysokie mruknięcie i Liam ścisnął telefon pomiędzy swoim policzkiem a ramieniem. Zaczął rozpinać pasek spodni, żałując, że nie przebrał się przed zadzwonieniem i że nadal nie nauczył się chować zapasowych słuchawek pod poduszką. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zsunąć spodnie wraz z bielizną do połowy ud, Sophia znów coś mówiła, a penis Liama zaczynał powoli interesować się tym niespodziewanym obrotem spraw.  
— Niesamowity — wysapała. — Kiedy padłeś na kolana podczas _Girl Almighty_ nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, jak wyglądasz, kiedy robisz to samo - ach - przede mną.  
Liam polizał wnętrze dłoni i zacisnął ją na penisie, sycząc na pierwszy kontakt. Sophia jęknęła śpiewnie i Liam zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół.  
— To bardzo niegrzeczne, Soph — powiedział. — Miałem przed sobą cały stadion pełen ludzi, a ty myślisz o takich rzeczach.  
Sophia zaśmiała się na wydechu.  
— Jestem pewna, że zdecydowana większość zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby być na moim miejscu.  
— Mmm. — Liam wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, zakręcając nadgarstkiem przy główce i zbierając pierwsze krople nasienia. — Albo na moim.  
Nie był głupi — wiedział, jak seksowna i wspaniała był jego dziewczyna. A oceniając coraz większą ilość tęczowych flag, których przybywało z każdym koncertem, czasami odnosił wrażenie, że część tych osób dopinguje zdecydowanie mocniej jego dziewczynie, niż jemu samemu.  
Sophia wydała z siebie kolejny śpiewny jęk i Liam stęknął, próbując być cicho. Nie miał pewności, czy ktoś za chwilę nie wejdzie do przedziału, przerywając im tę małą schadzkę. Wolałby być teraz przy Sophii — chciałby móc jej dotknąć, pocałować, przesunąć dłońmi po jej smukłym ciele i sprawdzić, jak mokra potrafiła się stać od samych jego słów.  
Kiedy jej to powiedział, oddech dziewczyny przyspieszył i w przeciwieństwie do niego, Sophia nie krępowała swoich jęków.  
Liam przygryzł wargę prawie do krwi, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła dyszeć, sapiąc jakieś pojedyncze, niezrozumiałe słowa.  
Czyjeś obce imię przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Przestał poruszać dłonią, a jego biodra poderwały się w górę, szukając straconego kontaktu.  
— Zaczekaj, Soph — wydyszał. — Powtórz to, co powiedziałaś przed chwilą.  
Kolejny śpiewny jęk.  
— Ty i Niall — jęknęła. — Kiedy pocałowałeś go w policzek, a później on objął cię od tyłu i… ach, _Liam._  
— I co, skarbie? Co potem? — zapytał Liam, samemu nie wiedząc, czemu to było takie ważne.  
Oddech dziewczyny przyspieszył.  
— I nie mogłam przestać myśleć, jakbyś wyglądał, gdyby Ni wcisnął twarz w twoją szyję i… _ugryzł cię_ , przesunął językiem, a ty odwróciłbyś głowę i…  
Rozległo się jękliwe przekleństwo, a potem trzaski i urywany sygnał. Sophia musiała upuścić telefon, ale Liam nie zwrócił na to w ogóle uwagi. Wpatrywał się w ciemny i niski sufit łóżka, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc palącego gorąca we własnym podbrzuszu.  
Spuścił wzrok na swojego penisa — nadal był twardy i w ogóle nie wydawał się być odrzucony wspomnieniem o jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Liama w sytuacji intymnej.   
Liam posłał mu puste spojrzenie, a potem niepewnie zacisnął na nim dłoń. Zasyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i zamknął oczy; co było błędem, ponieważ pod jego powiekami natychmiast pojawiła się wizja podsunięta mu przez Sophię i Liam doszedł na swoją koszulkę z sapnięciem.  
Wytarł drżącą dłoń w materiał i podniósł swój telefon.

_Chyba będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać na kilka tematów_ — napisał.

Odpowiedź nadeszła po kilku minutach.

_Nie mów, że to nie był jeden z twoich lepszych orgazmów jeśli chodzi o seks przez telefon, kochanie xx_

Liam wywrócił oczami. Już miał coś dodać, gdy nadeszły kolejne wiadomości:

_Być może wiem już, co chciałabym dostać na urodziny? xx  
Porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy przyjedziesz w odwiedziny xoxoxo_

Liam wpatrywał się w ekran. Mógł do niej zadzwonić; mógł już wtedy napisać, czy powiedzieć jej, że nic z tego i że to chyba jakiś żart.   
W końcu jedynie odpisał _ok. xxxx_ , odrzucił telefon pod ściankę i przewrócił się na bok. Zasnął, zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, że rano będzie czuł się obrzydliwie po spaniu w codziennych i pobrudzonych ciuchach.  
Iskra spadła na wilgotną ściółkę i niepewnie zaczęła walczyć o swoje przetrwanie. 

* * *

Liam właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder grzebał w walizce, szukając czegoś do ubrania, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nie zdążył jeszcze zadzwonić do obsługi hotelowej i zamówić sobie śniadania. Podniósł się z klęczek, poprawił chwyt na ręczniku i podszedł do drzwi.  
Niall wszedł do pokoju, posyłając mu krótki uśmiech. Liam zamknął za nim drzwi i odwrócił się, nadal marszcząc brwi.  
— Yo, dzwoniłeś już po śniadanie? — zapytał Niall, rozsiadając się na jednym z foteli.  
— Jeszcze nie.  
Irlandczyk pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową.  
— Spoko, oszczędzisz im roboty. Weź dla mnie to samo, co zawsze.  
Liam nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.  
— Nie, żebym się nie cieszył z towarzystwa, ale…  
Niall machnął ręką, przerywając mu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swój telefon i usiadł na fotelu bokiem, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik.  
— Wczoraj powiedziałem, że dzisiaj pogadamy, nie? A kiedy gada się najlepiej? Przy piwie i jedzeniu. Wiem, że w życiu nie wypiłbyś niczego przed dwunastą w południe, więc zostaje nam miła rozmowa przy jajkach na bekonie.   
— Chcesz rozmawiać o tym… tak z samego rana? — zapytał Liam niepewnie.  
Niall posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
— Znam cię, stary. Gdybym pozwolił ci samemu do mnie przyjść, spinałbyś się cały dzień i analizował wszystko ze wszystkich stron, a to nie jest żadna matma kwantowa, żeby się nad tym rozwodzić. — Niall stuknął w ekran telefonu i po chwili urządzenie zaczęło grać melodię jakiejś gierki. — Weź zadzwoń po jedzenie i ubierz się w tym czasie. Poczekam tu sobie.  
Liam wiedział, że przyjaciel ma rację, więc bez żadnego sprzeciwu zrobił to, o co go proszono. Zanim się obejrzał, miał już na sobie wygodne dresy i koszulkę, a on i Niall siedzieli na środku łóżka; pomiędzy nimi stała taca pełna jedzenia.  
Liam niepewnie podgryzał swoją grzankę, czekając, aż Niall pozbędzie się pierwszego głodu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć rozmowę, a z jakiegoś powodu jedynym pytaniem, jakie kręciło mu się po głowie, było: _więc, Ni, spałeś już z innym facetem?_  
— Ano, tak jakby — powiedział nagle Niall.  
Liam zakrztusił się kawałkiem grzanki i szybko upił trochę soku. Odkaszlnął, mrugając, żeby pozbyć się łez z oczu.  
— Co znaczy „tak jakby”? — wykrztusił.  
Niall odstawił talerz i obrzucił tacę uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Znaczy, że byłem już w jednym trójkącie, ale wtedy skupialiśmy się raczej na niej, niż na sobie, więc w zasadzie nie wiem, czy to się liczy.  
Liam tępo przyglądał się, jak chłopak zaczyna nakładać sobie kolejną porcję jajek, a potem wychyla się w stronę wózka przy łóżku, skąd wziął butelkę ketchupu.  
— Czemu zakładasz, że teraz będzie… inaczej? — zapytał w końcu.  
Niall parsknął, nawet na niego nie patrząc, kiedy polewał swoją jajecznicę ketchupem. Wymieszał wszystko dokładnie i zabrał się za jedzenie.  
— Tak tylko zgaduję — odparł, mrugając do Liama. — Raczej prawidłowo, sądząc po twojej minie.  
Liam znów zaczął skubać swoją grzankę, czując się dziwnie nieśmiało, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.   
— I nie masz z tym problemu?  
Niall wzruszył jednym ramieniem.  
— Jakiś czas temu odkryłem, że moja heteroseksualność zanika w dziwny sposób, gdy w grę wchodzi któryś z was.  
 _Was._  
Fakt, że Liam doskonale wiedział, co Niall miał przez to na myśli, sprawił mu zarówno ulgę, jak i wywołał chłodny dreszcz na jego plecach. Dopóki nie poznał Louisa, Harry’ego, Zayna i Nialla, Liam lubił myśleć o sobie w prostych kategoriach — był zwykłym chłopcem z sąsiedztwa; ambitnym, zorganizowanym, odpowiedzialnym. Heteroseksualnym.   
Nadal pamiętał bezsenne noce, jakie spędził myśląc o niebieskich oczach Louisa; pamiętał, jak pociły mu się dłonie, gdy chłopak uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, ukazując ostre zęby i koniuszek różowego języka. Pamiętał wszystkie rozmowy z Harrym i to, jak wiele się od niego nauczył o sobie samym, i chwilę, gdy zrozumiał, jak wiele jeszcze przed nim i ile tak naprawdę jest wart. Pamiętał wpatrywanie się w ciemne spojrzenie Zayna, muśnięcia dłoni i zakazane pieszczoty. Pamiętał myślenie o tym, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał nikogo bardziej tajemniczego. Pamiętał stres, niepewność i uwielbienie.   
I pamiętał Nialla; jego niewymuszoną radość, którą czerpał z samego faktu, że żyje i jak wdzięczny zdawał się być za wszystko; jak zdeterminowany był, aby wykorzystać wszystkie dane mu szanse.  
Chłopak, który siedział teraz przed nim, różnił się od pryszczatego wyrostka sprzed pięciu lat jedynie w wyglądzie. To nadal był _Niall_ i Liam wiedział, że sam ten fakt był argumentem, który przesądzał całą sprawę.  
Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Irlandczyk coś mówił:  
— …jesteś ty.  
Liam potrząsnął głową.  
— Wybacz, odpłynąłem na moment, możesz powtórzyć?  
— Mówiłem, że musimy ustalić zasady i najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Sophia przy tym również była, skoro rozchodzi się głównie o nią, ale prawda jest taka, że moim głównym priorytetem jesteś ty.  
Liam zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Co masz przez to na myśli?  
Niall odstawił talerz — Liam nawet nie zauważył, że chłopak jadł przez cały ten czas — i poklepał się z satysfakcją po brzuchu.  
— Muszę wiedzieć, czy to nie popsuje naszych relacji. Dla mnie sprawa jest prosta: mam okazję spędzić miło czas z dwójką pięknych ludzi i nie chcę w to wplątywać żadnych głębszych uczuć ani nic.  
Liam zmarszczył brwi.  
— Wiesz, że kocham cię jak brata, Ni… — Chłopak parsknął i Liam przewrócił oczami. — Co może jest niewłaściwym stwierdzeniem w tym kontekście, ale to w Sophii jestem zakochany. Nie musisz się obawiać, że zacznę wypisywać ci dziwne wiadomości, unikać albo nakręcać niepotrzebną niezręczność.   
Niall pokiwał z satysfakcją głową.  
— Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć — powiedział wesoło. — A więc. Zasady? Chcesz je przegadać ze mną, czy wolisz omówić je najpierw z Soph? Pamiętaj, że ze mnie jest bezproblemowy człowiek i się dostosuję.  
Liam przygryzł dolną wargę.  
— Wolałbym omówić je najpierw z nią — przyznał. — Nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym zanim nie mieliśmy pewności, że na pewno się zgodzisz.  
Niall zaśmiał się, ukazując białe, proste zęby.  
— Spoko — powiedział. — Daj mi jednak znać trochę wcześniej, jeśli chodzi o termin.   
Liam pokiwał głową i podniósł tackę, schodząc z nią ostrożnie z łóżka. Nie chciał wyganiać Nialla, ale ręce go świerzbiły, żeby chwycić telefon, zadzwonić do Sophii i przekazać najświeższe nowiny.  
Irlandczyk chyba wyczuł jego podekscytowanie bo jedynie uśmiechnął się krzywo i bez słowa podniósł się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Po drodze jednak zatrzymał się przy Liamie i delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Pamiętaj, nie zmuszaj się do niczego, bo wtedy to nie ma sensu, co nie?   
Liam wziął głęboki oddech i kiwnął głową.  
— Jasne — mruknął. — Będę o tym pamiętał.  
Niall wyszczerzył się, a potem stanął na palcach i musnął wargami jego policzek. Kiedy się odsunął, na jego ustach znów widniał ten krzywy uśmiech.  
— Zero presji — powiedział wesoło.  
Po chwili już go nie było. Liam potrzebował dokładnie pięciu minut, żeby ogarnąć się na tyle, aby móc wykonać telefon.

* * * 

Zasady Sophii nie różniły się zbytnio od tych, jakie Liam sam sobie nieświadomie ustawił. Nie chciała być penetrowana przez nikogo poza nim; nie chciała, aby penetrował nikogo oprócz niej, czy żeby on sam był penetrowany. Nie wyrażała zbytniej chęci do całowania Nialla, chociaż nie miała nic przeciwko temu, aby Liam całował jego.   
Cała reszta — obciąganie ustami, dłońmi, ogólne dotykanie własnych ciał — było jak najbardziej wskazane.   
Niall słuchał wszystkiego z uwagą, a kiedy Liam skończył mówić, zapytał:  
— Używacie kondomów czy Sophia bierze tabletki antykoncepcyjne?  
— Jest na tabletkach — odparł Liam.  
Niall kiwnął głową.  
— Sprawa zabezpieczenia jest tutaj tak naprawdę kluczowa, ale ja jestem czysty. Podejrzewam, że wy też, ale jeśli będzie trzeba, mogę założyć gumkę.  
Liam przekrzywił głowę, myśląc. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że — być może przy jedynej takiej okazji w życiu — pomiędzy nim a Niallem będzie jakakolwiek bariera; nieważne, jak znikoma.  
Myśl była przerażająco właściwa w swojej prostocie.  
W końcu wzruszył ramionami.  
— Może to mało odpowiedzialne z mojej strony, ale naprawdę jest mi to obojętne.  
Niall zaśmiał się w głos, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
— Louis miał jednak rację — oznajmił, szczerząc się. — Naprawdę cię zepsuliśmy.

* * *

Liam czuł się dziwnie spokojny, kiedy czekał na Nialla. Zakładał, że Sophia będzie musiała powstrzymywać go siłą od warowania pod drzwiami w oczekiwaniu na dzwonek, ale nic takiego nie było konieczne. Dziewczyna brała właśnie prysznic w łazience na piętrze, odświeżając się, i robiąc te wszystkie magiczne rzeczy, jakie kobiety tam robią.   
Gdy po domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, Liam wziął głęboki oddech; przesunął dłonią po wilgotnych włosach i wstał.  
Niall jak zawsze przywitał go szerokim uśmiechem i wszedł do środka; zrzucił buty, odkopując je pod półkę, kompletnie ignorując podirytowane spojrzenie Liama, który westchnął, wskazując mu głową w stronę schodów.  
— Chcesz się czegoś napić? — zapytał, kiedy wchodzili na górę. — Mogę ci przynieść parę piw, albo co. Możesz też zajarać, jeśli chcesz.  
— Naah — mruknął Niall, zerkając na niego przez ramię. — Myślę, że będę wystarczająco pobudzony bez żadnych dopalaczy.  
Liam kiwnął bez słowa głową i zaprowadził go do sypialni.  
Sophia już tam była. Miała na sobie jeden z lepszych kompletów bielizny — czerwono-czarna koronka cudownie komponowała się z jej ciemną skórą, wpijając się w nią lekko, uwydatniając jeszcze bardziej wszystkie słodkie kształty jej ciała. Liam poczuł, że zasycha mu w ustach, a kiedy zerknął na Nialla, dostrzegł w jego oczach ciemny błysk.  
— Hej, Soph — przywitał się chłopak tonem, którego Liam jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszał; niskim i pewnym. — Wszystkiego najlepszego. Ślicznie wyglądasz.  
Sophia zaśmiała się; położyła dłoń na biodrze i wypięła je.  
— Mm, dziękuję — odparła.  
A potem zapadła niezręczna cisza, ponieważ, oczywiście, wszystko do tej pory szło zdecydowanie zbyt gładko. Najśmieszniejsze jednak było to, że wcale nie przeszkadzało to w niczym atmosferze, która gęstniała z każdą, ciężką sekundą.  
W końcu Liam zdecydował, że ma dość. Klasnął głośno w dłonie, strasząc tym nawet samego siebie.  
— Okej — powiedział zdyszanym tonem. — Będziemy tak się na siebie gapić, czy weźmiemy się do roboty.  
Sophia zasłoniła usta ręką, a Niall parsknął.  
— Mogę wziąć szybki prysznic? — zapytał; kiedy Liam na niego spojrzał, chłopak oblizał wymownie usta. — Dam wam moment na rozluźnienie się.  
Liam obserwował, jak jego ubrana w seksowną bieliznę dziewczyna podchodzi powolnym krokiem do jego najlepszego przyjaciela i przesuwa dłonią po jego ramieniu.  
— Jasne — powiedziała cicho. — Ale nie siedź tam zbyt długo, bo zaczniemy wszystko bez ciebie i będziesz mógł tylko sobie popatrzeć.  
Liam czekał na ciężką i kwaśną zazdrość; czekał, aż jego żołądek zaciśnie się, a na język wypłynie żółć złości, psując wszystko. Czekał na wybuch pierwotnej, terytorialnej agresji, ale obserwując, jak Niall ponownie oblizuje usta, odruchowo zerkając na piersi Sophii, poczuł jedynie, jak płomienie znów zaczynają lizać jego skórę. W oczekiwaniu, domagając się ugaszenia.  
Teraz już nie było odwrotu.  
Nie, kiedy Sophia rzuciła się na niego, gdy za Niallem tylko zamknęły się drzwi łazienki. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i objęła nogami w pasie. Liam bez namysłu złapał ją za pośladki, podnosząc wyżej.  
Sophia jęknęła w jego usta, szarpiąc biodrami, kiedy zacisnął palce na jej tyłku, wsuwając kciuki za materiał koronkowych majtek.  
Nie przerywając pocałunku, podszedł do łóżka i położył ją na materacu. Sophia podsunęła się na środek, a on natychmiast znalazł się na niej; podparł się na jednej ręce, drugą zaciskając na lewej piersi dziewczyny, znów ją całując.  
Sophia nie przestawała wydawać z siebie tych śpiewnych jęków i Liam przesunął dłoń w dół jej ciała, muskając opuszkami palców płaski brzuch, aż w końcu wsunął ją pomiędzy jej nogi.  
Dziewczyna rozchyliła je szerzej z westchnieniem.  
— Och, kochanie — sapnął, kiedy się odsunął; nacisnął dwoma palcami na klin majtek i przesunął nimi w górę i w dół. — Jesteś już taka mokra.  
Sophia odrzuciła głowę w tył.  
— _Liam._  
Liam uchylił wargi i przycisnął je do jej szyi.  
— Myślisz, że mogłabyś dojść dla mnie teraz? Pierwszy raz dzisiaj, tylko dla mnie — mruczał pomiędzy liźnięciami i lekkimi ugryzieniami.  
— _Liiiam_ — jęknęła znów, odchylając głowę mocniej w bok, żeby dać mu lepszy dostęp.  
Wziął to za zgodę i usiadł na klęczkach, żeby ściągnąć z niej bieliznę. Odrzucił majtki na podłogę i jednym wyćwiczonym ruchem znalazł się pomiędzy jej nogami. Wsunął dłonie pod pośladki dziewczyny, unosząc biodra, i przycisnął do niej usta. Przesunął kilka razy językiem po lekko nabrzmiałej łechtaczce, a potem wsunął go do środka, mrucząc na znajomy smak. Sophia jęknęła nad nim i Liam otworzył oczy, mrucząc po raz kolejny; dziewczyna oddychała ciężko. Odsunęła materiał stanika, obnażając jedną pierś, i ściskała sutek pomiędzy palcami.  
Liam przesunął usta wyżej, znów skupiając się na łechtaczce, tym razem wsuwając do środka od razu dwa palce. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, aby dziewczyna zacisnęła się na nich i doszła z cichym skamleniem.   
Drażnił się z nią jeszcze przez moment, dopóki niemrawo go od siebie nie odepchnęła. Gdy usiadł na klęczkach, zdał sobie sprawę, że wzrok Sophii był skierowany w głąb pokoju.   
Kiedy spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył Nialla, o którym prawie że zapomniał. Chłopak był nagi, a jego skóra lśniła od kropel wody, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nie miał głowy, aby wytrzeć się zbyt dokładnie. Był też w połowie twardy i widok jego penisa sprawił, że płomienie, które wcześniej tylko leniwie lizały ciało Liama, rozgorzały z nową siłą, sięgając swoimi palącymi mackami do jego umysłu.  
Niall przesuwał wzrokiem po ciele Sophii, a potem w górę ciała Liama, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na jego oczach. I jeśli wcześniej jego spojrzenie było ciemne, teraz dominowało w nim inne uczucie, którego Liam nie do końca potrafił nazwać.  
Niall podszedł bliżej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, i zatrzymał się przy krawędzi łóżka. Zanim któryś z nich miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, odezwała się Sophia.  
— Pocałujcie się — powiedziała cicho, ale pewnie.  
Niall uśmiechnął się krzywo i ku swojemu zdziwieniu Liam zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego twarz wypływa podobny uśmieszek.  
Irlandczyk wspiął się na łóżko, klękając naprzeciwko Liama. Uniósł dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po jego wilgotnej brodzie i dolnej wardze. Wsunął palec do swoich ust, zamykając na nim na moment wargi.  
— Solenizantka nas o coś poprosiła — powiedział cicho, nie spuszczając z Liama wzroku.   
Liam po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wahał się ani sekundy zanim podjął decyzję.  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Soph — odparł i złączył ich usta razem.  
 _Wszystkiego, kurwa, najlepszego, Liam_ zdążył pomyśleć, zanim pożar przejął całkowite dowodzenie nad całym jego ciałem. Uniósł dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu chłopaka; przekrzywił głowę, muskając językiem wargi Nialla i natychmiast wsunął się do środka, kiedy tylko chłopak je uchylił.  
I to nie powinno być tak właściwe, jak zdawało się być. Serce Liama nie powinno zacząć trzepotać mu w piersi, dłonie nie powinny mu drżeć z ekscytacji, podczas gdy całe jego ciało zdawało się wypełniać czystym _spokojem._  
Wiedział, że smakuje Sophią; słyszał cichy pomruk Nialla, gdy ten zdawał się ścigać ten smak własnym językiem, dopóki Liam znów nie smakował jak on sam.  
Dopiero wtedy Niall jęknął w jego usta, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz i unosząc nieco na klęczkach. A może miało to też jakiś związek z faktem, że Sophia podsunęła się do nich i zaczęła obciągać mu dłonią; Niall znajdował się tak blisko, że mógłby praktycznie ocierać się o nogę Liama sądząc po tym, jak kłykcie dziewczyny co jakiś czas muskały materiał jego spodni. Kiedy zerknął w dół, zobaczył, jak Sophia zniża głowę, żeby wziąć w usta główkę twardego już penisa.  
I — okej — Liam był bardzo dobrze zaznajomiony z jej wydatnymi ustami, z pierwszej ręki wiedział, jakie to uczucie, więc wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy Niall sapnął cicho i sam spuścił wzrok.  
Sophia zaczęła poruszać głową, a z ust Nialla co jakiś czas wydobywały się te mrukliwe sapnięcia. Liam nie do końca wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, więc żeby zająć czymś myśli, zaczął się rozbierać. Koszulka przykleiła mu się już do spoconych pleców, a nawet luźne spodnie nie były zbyt wygodne, kiedy w grę wchodziła erekcja. Odrzucił ubranie na podłogę i dopiero gdy był nagi zdał sobie sprawę, że wzrok Nialla był teraz skierowany na niego.   
Jego penis nadal znajdował się w ustach Sophii, ale chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Liama, łapiąc go za ramię; Liam instynktownie napiął mięśnie i Niall uniósł z rozbawieniem brew.  
— Nie musisz się przede mną popisywać — parsknął zdyszanym głosem.  
Liam nie miał ochoty na zabawę w słowne przekomarzania, więc jedynie znów go pocałował. Trwało to tylko przez chwilę, ponieważ nagle Sophia wyprostowała się. Odkaszlnęła.  
— Nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko temu, ale może byśmy zmienili nieco pozycję? — zaproponowała, rozpinając stanik jedną ręką. — Bolą mnie plecy — dodała, odrzucając bieliznę poza łóżko.  
Liam nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć, bo w jednej chwili Niall klęczał przy nim, a w następnej znajdował się przy Sophii; schylił głowę i objął jeden sutek ustami, drugą pierś ugniatając lekko ręką. Dziewczyna odchyliła się, rozsuwając lekko nogi, i spojrzała prosto w oczy Liama. Źrenice miała rozszerzone z podniecenia, ale jej wzrok błyszczał wyzwaniem. Oblizała wilgotne usta i coś w żołądku Liama zacisnęło się. Podsunął się do niej z boku i pocałował, natychmiast wsuwając język do jej ust. Smakowała… _ciężko_ , inaczej niż po tym, jak obciągała jemu. Znów nieświadomie czekał na jakiekolwiek oznaki zazdrości, ale jej kwaśny smak nie miał żadnych szans w walce z lśniącym żarem ich wspólnego pragnienia. Przesunął dłoń w dół — po drodze napotykając blond czuprynę Nialla, który nadal wydawał się być zafascynowany biustem dziewczyny — i sięgnął między jej nogi. Zacisnął mocno powieki na to, jak ciepła i mokra była; zaczął zataczać palcami lekkie kółka, ale Sophia odsunęła się i złożyła lekki pocałunek w kąciku jego ust.  
— Hej, Niall, połóż się na plecach — powiedziała, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu.  
Liam ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się, jak jego przyjaciel ochoczo zabiera się za wykonanie polecenia. I uderza go przy okazji entuzjastycznie łokciem prosto w brzuch. Liam stęknął i zgiął się w pół, ale uniósł dłoń, gdy Niall znów zaczął się podnosić, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest.   
— Spoko — wykrztusił — przeżyję, ale trzymaj swoje kościste kończyny przy sobie.  
— Dobrze, że dodałeś ten przymiotnik — usłyszał, a potem rozległo się parsknięcie Sophii. Kiedy uniósł głowę zauważył, że Niall już leżał na plecach i trzymał w dłoni swojego twardego penisa; zamachał nim lekko, szczerząc się. — To na szczęście nie ma żadnych kości.  
Liam już miał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ Sophia parsknęła po raz kolejny i ustawiła się pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami blondyna. Odsunęła jego dłoń, łapiąc penisa przy podstawie. Przycisnęła usta do boku członka, przesuwając nimi kilka razy w górę i w dół. Dzięki Bogu w pokoju było w miarę jasno, ponieważ Liam wiele by w swoim życiu stracił, gdyby nie mógł dostrzec jej języka, który wysunęła z ust, liżąc jednocześnie spód trzonu. _Ciągnęła to_ na tyle długo, że Liam zaczął bezwiednie się dotykać, co jakiś czas szarpiąc lekko za swoje napięte jądra.  
Sophia wyprostowała się i oblizała opuchnięte już usta; wydawało się, że Liam reagował na to niczym pies Pawłowa, ponieważ sekundę później znów znajdował się przy niej, całując i ścigając ten ciężki smak.  
— Kurwa mać — usłyszał chrapliwy głos Nialla i to tylko nakręciło go jeszcze bardziej; fakt, że miał publiczność.  
Dlatego objął dłońmi twarz swojej dziewczyny, a potem przesunął je w dół na jej szyję, muskając kciukami miejsce, gdzie najmocniej wyczuwał szaleńczo bijący puls. Rozległo się kolejne twarde przekleństwo i Sophia odsunęła się. Przeskoczyła wzrokiem pomiędzy penisem w swojej dłoni a twarzą Liama i _uniosła brew._  
Krew zawrzała mu w żyłach.  
Sophia przycisnęła usta do jego ucha i szepnęła:  
— No dalej, kochanie, pokażę ci, co i jak. — Przygryzła płatek ucha. — Możesz to zrobić, to twój przyjaciel, możesz go dotknąć, wiem, że tego chcesz, Li.  
I Liam _chciał_ , Boże, naprawdę tego chciał i to na poziomie, jakiego sam nie umiał wyjaśnić, a Sophia doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, które guziki nacisnąć, aby dostać dokładnie to, czego chciała, ponieważ miała w sobie jakąś diabelską wręcz moc.  
Teraz Liam zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Louis czasami bywał tak kurewsko sfrustrowany.   
Wziął głęboki oddech i skinął głową. Wyczuł, bardziej niż zobaczył, jej uśmiech, kiedy pocałowała go lekko w policzek, a potem odsunęła się, przechodząc przez nogę Nialla.  
— Złącz je nieco — powiedziała, szturchając blade i owłosione udo.  
— Co kombinujecie? — zapytał Niall, kiedy Liam przyjął podobną pozycję po jego drugiej stronie. — Och, kurwa mać, ja pierdolę — stęknął, kiedy Liam chwycił jego penisa w dłoń. — _Li._  
Kiedy Liam schylił się, biorąc go w usta, smak, czy samo odczucie ciężaru penisa na jego języku nie okazały się największym problemem. Wręcz przeciwnie, na swój sposób nakręcały go jeszcze bardziej.   
Problemem okazało się to, że Liam w krytycznych sytuacjach miał tendencję do przeceniania swoich własnych możliwości i rzucania się na głęboką wodę, i teraz właśnie to zrobił. Spróbował wsunąć penisa od razu _głęboko_ w gardło — kierował się tym, że sam uwielbiał, kiedy Sophia robiła to jemu, więc intencję miał dobrą. Tyle że zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że dziewczyna potrzebowała całych tygodni, żeby nauczyć się odpowiednio rozluźnić swoje gardło. Więc Liam epicko się zakrztusił i odsunął, kaszląc gwałtownie.  
Zarumienił się bardziej z powodu ich parsknięć niż z czegokolwiek innego.  
— Spokojnie, kochanie — powiedziała Sophia delikatnie. — Zrób to powoli. — Przesunęła lekko dłonią po jego plecach, a potem położyła na tyle jego szyi, naciskając, i Liam znów się pochylił, poprawiając nieco swoją pozycję na kolanach. — Najpierw obejmij główkę ustami i staraj się utrzymać język płasko. — Liam wykonał polecenie. — A teraz zacznij ssać. — Liam znów spełnił prośbę; stęknął, kiedy w jego włosach pojawiły się palce i zaczęły masować lekko skórę. — Mm, świetnie ci idzie. Złap teraz jego penisa przy podstawie, o tak. — Na moment chwyciła twardego kutasa i biodra Nialla szarpnęły się. — I obciągaj dłonią to, do czego nie sięgają twoje usta. Kiedy się rozluźnisz, zacznij poruszać głową.  
I, okej, przy drugim podejściu poszło mu zdecydowanie lepiej, ponieważ już się nie zakrztusił. Odkrył, że może wsunąć kutasa prawie do połowy, ale jego dłoń była na tyle duża, że bez problemu obejmowała to, czego nie był w stanie dosięgnąć. Sądząc po stęknięciach, jakie wydawał z siebie Niall, chyba nie miał co do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń.  
Po jego brodzie zaczęła ściekać ślina i coraz trudniej przychodziło mu ignorowanie bólu szczęki. Dlatego odsunął się i zaczął obciągać Niallowi dłonią; sapnął, gdy uniósł wzrok i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Na policzkach chłopaka widniały ciemne rumieńce, a on sam dyszał ciężko, szarpiąc lekko biodrami.  
Sophia pocałowała policzek Liama, ale ten nie odwrócił wzroku od przyjaciela.  
— Widzisz — powiedziała cicho — jaką przyjemność mu sprawiasz? Wiedziałam, że pójdzie ci świetnie. — Znów przesunęła dłonią po plecach i Liam schylił się, nawet o tym nie myśląc. — Przyciśnij usta do boku jego penisa przy samej podstawie.  
Liam wykonał polecenie i zamrugał szybko, kiedy Sophia ustawiła się dokładnie w tej samej pozycji tyle że po drugiej stronie.  
Oddech Nialla przyspieszył znacznie i jakaś część Liama obawiała się, że chłopak za chwilę zejdzie na zawał. Pogłaskał go po udzie, próbując uspokoić.  
— Do kurwy nędzy, ja pierdolę — stęknął Niall, kiedy Sophia zaczęła przesuwać ustami w górę i w dół — tak, jak robiła to wcześniej — ale tym razem Liam jej przy tym towarzyszył. — Ożeszkurwamaćjajebie.  
Minęło kilka chwil zanim znaleźli na tyle dobry rytm i nachylenie, żeby sobie nawzajem nie przeszkadzać. Kiedy Liam zaczął myśleć, że cała sytuacja nie może przybrać lepszego obrotu, Sophia w jakiś, sobie tylko znany, magiczno-diabelski sposób zaczęła zataczać językiem kółka przy główce, unosząc przy tym tę cholerną brew. Liam doskonale zrozumiał nieme polecenie.   
Uniósł głowę i pocałował ją. Wiedział, że ich języki były doskonale widoczne; wiedział, że Niall widzi wszystko dokładnie i czuje, jak sporadycznie ocierają się o główkę jego kutasa.  
Liam jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak _seksownie._.  
Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, wyszczerzył się do Sophii szeroko, a potem zerknął na Nialla.  
— Ja jebie. — Wzrok Nialla był utkwiony w bez wątpienia spuchniętych ustach Liama. — Nie, żebym, kurwa, narzekał, ale chyba zapominamy o tym, kto ma tutaj urodziny.  
— To naprawdę żaden problem — wymruczała Sophia i znów się pochyliła, biorąc go w usta.  
Liam, nadal się szczerząc, podsunął się wyżej i bez namysłu przycisnął swoje wargi do ust Nialla, dzieląc się smakiem. Mógł mieć na tym punkcie jakiś fetysz.  
Chłopak wyraźnie starał się oddać pocałunek, ale jęczał co chwilę, uchylając tylko bezradnie wargi.  
— Niezła jest w te klocki, co nie? — zapytał Liam, zerkając w dół.   
Sophia uniosła na niego brew. Jakimś cudem uśmiechnęła się krzywo wokół penisa w swoich ustach i zaczęła ssać mocniej.  
— Ja jebie — stęknął Niall. — Zaraz, kurwa, dojdę, Soph, przestań, _proszę, nie przestawaj._  
I Sophia rzeczywiście nie przestała. Liam przyglądał się, jak wysuwa język przy główce; penis Nialla zaczął pulsować w jej dłoni. Chłopak szarpnął biodrami, jęcząc cicho i nieprzerwanie, kiedy spuszczał się na jej język i wydatne usta.  
Liam miał wrażenie, że zapomniał, jak się oddycha, a jedyne nad czym się zastanawiał to fakt, jak Sophia musiała teraz _smakować._ Dziewczyna chyba czytała mu w myślach, ponieważ podniosła się na klęczki i podsunęła się, złączając ich usta. Nad twarzą Nialla, jak mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę Liam, kiedy kilka kropel nasienia spłynęło mu po brodzie i spadło w dół. Powinno to być… _brudne_ , zakazane w jakiś sposób, ale Liam nie mógł przestać myśleć o niczym poza faktem, jak gorzkawy i ciężki smak osiada mu na języku, drażniąc palące iskry buzujące pod jego skórą.   
Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że próbuje dokładnie zlizać całą spermę, jaka znajdowała się na wargach jego dziewczyny, i że przez cały czas wydawał z siebie te ciche stęknięcia. Sophia uchyliła usta, pozwalając mu na wszystko. Jęknęła nagle, szarpiąc lekko biodrami, i Liam odsunął się.  
Zerknął w dół, a z jego gardła wydobyło się ciche warknięcie, kiedy zauważył, że dłoń Nialla znajdowała się pomiędzy jej nogami. Słyszał charakterystyczne, _mokre_ odgłosy jej podniecenia i jego własna dłoń dołączyła do ręki Nialla, zanim w ogóle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił.   
— Wsuń w nią palce, Ni — powiedział niskim tonem.  
Kiedy Niall przesunął dłoń — najwyraźniej wykonując prośbę, sądząc po wysokim westchnieniu Sophii oraz po tym, jak uniosła biodra — Liam miał niezły dostęp do jej łechtaczki. Pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna i już po krótkiej chwili zaczął drętwieć mu nadgarstek. Dlatego zaczął zataczać mocne i szybkie kółka, a potem poruszać palcami w przód i w tył, ciągnąć je lekko w górę i naciskając mocno na nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę. Sophia nie przestawała szarpać biodrami i Liam położył drugą dłoń na jej talii, chcąc utrzymać ją w miejscu.  
Prawie przy każdym ruchu ocierał się o dłoń Nialla i mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, jak palce chłopaka poruszają się we wnętrzu ciasnego ciepła Sophii.  
Przycisnął lekki pocałunek do jej policzka.  
— Mogę? — zapytał cicho, przesuwając dłoń nieco głębiej, jednoznacznie zbliżając się do jej wejścia.   
Sophia zaskamlała i pokiwała szybko głową. Liam wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Niall przestał poruszać dłonią, ale nie zabrał swoich palców. Liam schylił się, poprawiając pozycję własnej ręki, a potem delikatnie zaczął wsuwać własny palec do wnętrza dziewczyny.  
Było ciasno, ciepło, mokro i _ciasno._ Jakimś cudem Liamowi udało się musnąć kciukiem łechtaczkę i Sophia doszła, zanim którykolwiek z nich miał szansę wykonać jakichkolwiek ruch. Zacisnęła się wokół ich palców, dysząc ciężko z odrzuconą w tył głową. Wyglądała naprawdę przepięknie, pomimo że była spocona, grzywka lepiła jej się do mokrego czoła, a ogromne rumieńce były doskonale widoczne nawet na jej ciemnej karnacji.  
Powoli wysunęli z niej palce.  
— Chcę cię wylizać, Soph — powiedział ochryple Niall. — Proszę, mogę?  
Dziewczyna milczała przez moment.  
— Za chwilę — sapnęła. — Myślę, że najpierw Li potrzebuje jakiegoś ujścia, bo inaczej wybuchnie.  
A potem bez ostrzeżenia zacisnęła dłoń na twardym kutasie Liama. Sęk w tym, że on sam praktycznie zapomniał o swoim podnieceniu, zbyt zafascynowany dwójką najbliższych mu osób, które znajdowały się w jego łóżku. Dopiero gdy Sophia zaczęła ruszać ręką, przypomniał sobie o wszystkim, a kiedy dołączył do niej _Niall_ , przepadł z kretesem.  
Zacisnął mocno powieki, czując żarzący się w podbrzuszu orgazm, ale miał wrażenie, że umrze, jeśli tego nie zobaczy i znów je uchylił. Z jego ust wyrwał się wysoki jęk. Dłonie różniły się od siebie drastycznie — jedna delikatna, drobna i opalona; druga blada i _męska_ z chropowatymi opuszkami palców od codziennego szarpania za struny gitary — ale poruszały się w tym samym rytmie, obok siebie, i Liam miał wrażenie, że dosłownie wyrywają z niego orgazm.  
Spuścił się na brzuch Nialla, próbując zatrzymać w ustach wysokie, żenujące jęki. Które tylko się nasiliły, kiedy blondyn przesunął dłonią po spermie i wsunął palce do ust.  
— Mm, nie jest źle — wymamrotał wokół nich. — Teraz już wiem, dlaczego Harry wmusza w Lou tyle owoców.  
W jednej chwili jedynymi odgłosami w pokoju były ich ciężkie, zdyszane oddechy, a w następnej śmiali się jednocześnie, nabuzowani endorfinami i podnieceniem.  
— To co z tym jedzeniem? — zapytał Niall, szczerząc się i klepiąc dziewczynę po biodrze.  
Liam parsknął śmiechem, opluwając przy tym Sophię; zasłonił szybko usta, wpatrując się w nią rozszerzonymi oczami.  
Przewróciła oczami na jego przerażenie.  
— I tak jestem cała mokra, spokojnie, kochanie — odparła.  
W głowie Liama zrodził się nagle pewien pomysł.  
— Może zmienimy nieco miejsce? — zapytał, już schodząc tyłem z łóżka. — Ni, usiadłbyś na ziemi?  
Niall uniósł na niego brew, ale podniósł się do siadu. Liam szybko ściągnął z materaca poduszkę i rzucił ją na podłogę przy łóżku.  
— Masz, żebyś nie zaziębił swojego chudego tyłka.   
— Jesteś taki słodki, och, Boże — sapnął chłopak, przykładając dłoń do serca.  
— Wstajesz, czy nie? — zapytał jedynie Liam, zakładając dłonie na biodra.  
Niall wyszczerzył się i opadł na podłogę. Liam delikatnym kopnięciem rozszerzył mu nogi i stanął pomiędzy nimi. Wychylił się, chcąc złapać dłoń Sophii i pociągnąć ją w górę, ale z jego ust wyrwał się głośny pisk i opadł na materac, zapierając się o niego rękoma. Spojrzał na Nialla rozszerzonym wzrokiem. Chłopak nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ponownie _przesuwając językiem_ po jego wrażliwym, miękkim penisie i Liam szarpnął się, samemu nie wiedząc, czy chce uciec od tego odczucia, czy wepchnąć swojego kutasa do ust blondyna, dopóki nie stwardnieje w tej wilgotnej ciasnocie.  
W końcu zdecydował, że na to przyjdzie czas później (i czy to nie była jedna z dziwniejszych myśli, jakie kiedykolwiek wpadły mu do głowy) i złapał Sophię za rękę, pomagając jej zejść z łóżka. Ustawił ją pomiędzy nogami blondyna, samemu opadając za nią na kolana.  
— Okej, smacznego, Ni — powiedział.  
Rozszerzył jej pośladki i przesunął płasko językiem po wejściu. Chwycił ją za biodra, kiedy szarpnęła się, ponieważ Niall zaczął robić dokładnie to samo, co Liam, tyle że z drugiej strony. Blondyn położył własne ręce na biodrach dziewczyny, przykrywając dłonie Liama, i po chwili obaj chłopcy spletli swoje palce, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.  
Niech nikt nie mówi, że Liamowi Payne brakuje wyobraźni.   
Sophia nawet nie próbowała powstrzymywać swoich śpiewnych jęków, a jej uda drżały z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Niall nie przestawał _mruczeć_ i wzdychać cicho za każdym razem, gdy odsuwał się, żeby złapać nieco powietrza. Brzmiał tak zawsze, gdy jadł coś, co mu zajebiście smakowało, i Liam poczuł, jak spod ciężkiego pożądania przebija się bąbelek cholernej _dumy._ Rozszerzył pośladki dziewczyny jeszcze mocniej, zaczynając wsuwać w nią koniuszek naprężonego języka; Sophia zapiszczała, instynktownie próbując poruszyć biodrami, jakby chciała nabić się na nich obu naraz. Trzymali ją jednak w miejscu, nie pozwalając wykonać żadnego ruchu.  
Uniosła się na palcach, kiedy Liam potarł pokryty zarostem policzek o jej wrażliwą skórę, jednocześnie ssąc wejście. Sophia doszła gwałtownie, zaskakując chyba nawet samą siebie.  
— Nie — jęknęła, kiedy spróbowali się od niej odsunąć. — _Nienienienie_ , proszę…   
— Twoje życzenie jest dla nas rozkazem — wymamrotał Niall i Liam parsknął śmiechem, przybijając mu piątkę.  
— Czy wy właśnie zrobiliście ze mnie Wieżę Eiffla*? — wysapała dziewczyna.  
Liam ugryzł ją w pośladek.  
— Nie do końca, ale jeszcze nic straconego — odparł.  
Sophia zaszlochała, znów próbując szarpnąć biodrami.  
Wiedział, że za moment będzie rozluźniona na tyle, że będzie mógł użyć swoich palców. Ale żeby to zrobić i tak potrzebował nawilżacza, pomimo że Sophia była tak podniecona i mokra, że praktycznie całe wnętrze jej ud lepiło się od śliny i jej własnej wilgoci.  
Jęknęła, kiedy się odsunął i podniósł z klęczek. Musnął ustami jej ramię i podszedł do nocnej szafki, gdzie szybko znalazł właściwą butelkę. Odwrócił się i na moment znów zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Niall spoglądał w górę na Sophię. Dziewczyna zaciskała mocno dłoń na jego włosach, praktycznie _ujeżdżając_ jego twarz i Liam wiedział, że będzie to coś, czego długo jeszcze nie zapomni.  
Uklęknął ponownie za Sophią i wylał na palce trochę nawilżacza, rozsmarowując go i ogrzewając. Potem wsunął w nią delikatnie jeden palec i zaczął nim poruszać. Kiedy dziewczyna wypięła się w jego kierunku, puszczając włosy Nialla, w zamian zaciskając dłoń na krótkich kosmykach Liama, dodał kolejny, rozszerzając je w jej wnętrzu.  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Niall klepał go po ramieniu, próbując ściągnąć jego uwagę. Wychylił się w lewo, unosząc na niego pytająco brew. Chłopak uniósł w górę dłoń, prostując dwa palce i uniósł je kilka razy w górę i w dół.  
Liam skinął głową, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Wiedział, że Sophia była na tyle rozciągnięta, aby przyjąć ich obu, a przynajmniej kilka ich palców naraz.  
— Chłopcy, co… — wysapała, kiedy nagle zamiast języka Nialla poczuła jego dłoń. — Co robi… _och, Chryste, tak…_  
Liam nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziać oczy. Przesunął się nieco w bok, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy twarzą Sophii, a jej tyłkiem. Miała w sobie jego trzy _długie_ palce i co najmniej tyle samo, jeśli chodziło o Nialla. Puścili jej biodra, obserwując tylko, jak sama się na nich pieprzy, nabijając na nie i skamląc przy każdym ruchu.  
— Dziewczyny są niesamowite — sapnął nagle Niall.  
Liam pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z tym w zupełności. Wiedział, że była blisko; wiedział, że każdy kolejny jej orgazm będzie silniejszy od poprzedniego i po każdym kolejnym stanie się coraz bardziej… _miękka._.   
(Liam nie spał z jakąś strasznie epicko dużą liczbą dziewczyn, ale Danielle pokazała mu kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Na początku nieco się przestraszył, kiedy po raz pierwszy poprosiła, aby ją związał i „może nieco powyzywał”. Spanikował i ignorował wszystkie jej próby kontaktu przez prawie pięć dni, dopóki nie dopadł go Louis i nie wyciągnął z niego całej prawdy. Nie śmiał się — co samo w sobie już wiele mówiło — ale podrzucił mu dużo interesujących linków i kazał mu do siebie przyjść, jeśli będzie miał jakieś pytania.  
I Liam miał. Miał naprawdę bardzo dużo pytań, a jednym z bardziej naglących było to, skąd Louis wiedział o takich rzeczach. Dopiero wtedy chłopak się roześmiał, uśmiechnął nieco protekcjonalnie, i kazał mu pilnować własnego jebanego interesu.  
Dzięki temu Liam odkrył, że czasami lubił mieć kogoś pod sobą w sposób dosłowny i metaforyczny. Sophia uważała to za nieco zabawne, kiedy po raz pierwszy jej o tym wspomniał, ponieważ irytujące drapanie pod skórą stawało się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia. _To takie stereotypowe_ stwierdziła, szczerząc się. _Jesteś taki **męski** , oczywiście, że musisz też dominować w łóżku_ i Liam był już pewien, że jest po ptakach, ale wtedy Sophia wzruszyła ramionami i _niech będzie, spróbujmy_ stwierdziła.  
Przełożył ją tamtego wieczora przez kolano, pouczając na temat podważania jego autorytetu.  
Spodobało jej się, spodobało się jemu, a na tym głównie polegał seks, prawda? Nie bawili się w ten sposób zawsze, często nie mieli na to czasu, ale istniało pomiędzy nimi specyficzne napięcie.)  
Mięśnie Sophii zacisnęły się wokół jego palców tak mocno, że przez umysł Liama przebiegła niedorzeczna myśli, że zaraz mu je połamie. Jej kolana ugięły się i złapali ją w ostatniej chwili, ratując od upadku. Sophia instynktownie odwróciła się w jego stronę i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, wciskając twarz w jej zagłębienie. Drżała cała, oddychając chrapliwie.   
Wyprostował nogi, pozwalając jej usiąść wygodniej, i objął ją mocno. Przygryzł wargę, gdy otarła się o jego twardego kutasa, który już od jakiegoś czasu na powrót domagał się uwagi.  
Jęknęła, szarpiąc się i Liam nie miał pewności, czy próbuje się zbliżyć, czy odsunąć.  
— W porządku, Soph? — zapytał cicho.  
Stęknęła jedynie w potwierdzeniu.  
— Chcesz chwilę odpocząć?  
Wzruszenie ramion. Niall podsunął się bliżej i pogłaskał ją po spoconych plecach. Przycisnął pocałunek do jej ramienia, a potem podniósł głowę, chcąc najwyraźniej pocałować i jego. Liam napotkał go w połowie drogi; to, co czuł, mógł jedynie porównać do prób ugaszenia pożaru benzyną.  
Sophia westchnęła, a potem powiedziała proszącym głosem:  
— Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył, Li, proszę.  
Liam przestał się całować i skupił uwagę na niej.  
— Jak dokładnie tego chcesz, skarbie?  
Jęknęła, jakby sama myśl wystarczająco ją nakręcała.  
— Chcę… chcę być na kolanach. Chcę obciągać Ni w tym samym czasie, _proszę._  
Tak jakby Niall mógł jej tego odmówić, pomyślał, ale nic nie powiedział, unosząc na blondyna brew. Tak jak się spodziewał, chłopak pokiwał ochoczą głową.  
— Pomóż mi — powiedział do niego bezgłośnie, łapiąc jednocześnie dziewczynę za ramiona i odsuwając od siebie.  
Wspólnymi siłami przenieśli się ponownie na łóżko. Sophia ustawiła się na czworakach na samym jego środku. Liam stanął za nią i złapał ją za biodra, a Niall uklęknął przed jej twarzą, wsuwając palce w jej włosy.  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęli krzywo. Być może nie mieli najlepszej synchronizacji, ale odliczanie w tym samym tempie i odstępie czasowym mieli już we krwi. Dlatego po równo czterech sekundach wsunęli się w Sophię jednocześnie z obu stron.  
Szybko złapali wspólny rytm. Liam złapał ją mocniej, wciskając palce w ciemną skórę pewien, że jutro w tym miejscu będą widnieć jednoznaczne siniaki od jego palców.  
— Ach, kochanie — jęknął; wbił się w nią mocno i zaczął zataczać biodrami kółka, pozostając w jej wnętrzu. — Cudownie wyglądasz, biorąc nas obu naraz.  
Sophia zaskamlała wokół penisa w swoich ustach.  
— Podoba ci się? — zapytał Niall, przeczesując palcami jej włosy. Położył dłoń na jej policzku. — Musisz być taka pełna, to niewiarygodne, jesteś cudowna, Soph, _niesamowita_.  
Nie przestawali prawić jej komplementów i pochwał pomiędzy jęknięciami; ciało Sophii zaczęło drżeć od nadmiaru doznań. Liam był pewien, że dziewczyna trzyma się jedynie w górze dzięki nim. Pozwalała im na wszystko, biernie dając się _używać_ , kiedy praktycznie sami nią poruszali, wykonując całą pracę.  
Liam uderzył ją mocno w pośladek, wyrywając jęk zarówno z jej ust, jak i z ust Nialla. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i uderzył ją ponownie.  
Nadchodzący orgazm zdawał się spalać całe jego ciało i Liam wiedział, że to jest _to_ ; wiedział, że osiągnął ostateczne maksimum, i był pewien, że jeśli za chwilę nie dojdzie, dosłownie stanie w płomieniach.  
Gdy spuścił się w gorące i wilgotne wnętrze Sophii, pociemniało mu przed oczami. Nie wysunął się od razu, nadal zataczając biodrami kółka. Kiedy w końcu się odsunął, natychmiast schylił się, żeby zlizać własne nasienie.  
Sophia doszła z ochrypłym krzykiem, który wymieszał się z głośnym jękiem Nialla. Dziewczyna upadła na bok, kuląc się w sobie, i chłopcy szybko położyli się po obu jej stronach, przytulając. Złapali się za ręce, kładąc je na biodrze Sophii.  
Kiedy ich ciała wystygły, a oddechy wróciły do normalnego rytmu, nie było jeszcze wcale tak późno.  
Zasnęli dopiero nad ranem.

* * *

Po autobusie rozniósł się niedowierzający wrzask Louisa.  
— Co takiego zrobiliście?! LIAM, CZY TO PRAWDA?  
Skrzywił się, nadaremnie próbując schować się za małym ekranem telefonu. Louis pojawił się przed nim i wyrwał mu iPhone’a z ręki, piorunując go wzrokiem.  
— Dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz? — zapytał ostro. — Dlaczego dowiaduję się miesiąc po czasie, że dwójka moich najlepszych kumpli SPAŁA ZE SOBĄ? — zapiszczał. — Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Przyjaciele mówią sobie takie rzeczy!  
— Teoretycznie nie spaliśmy tylko ze sobą? — odparł Liam niepewnie. — Była tam też Sophia?  
Louis się zapowietrzył.  
— Dlaczego się niczym nie pochwaliłeś? — zapytał już spokojniej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — Upiekłbym ci tort w kształcie kutasa w ramach gratulacji.  
Liam przewrócił oczami.  
— Chyba poprosiłbyś Harry’ego, żeby to zrobił.  
Jakby wiedząc, że o nim mowa, do przedziału dziennego wszedł Harry, a tuż za nim Niall.  
— Szczegóły — parsknął Louis, opadając na kanapę obok Liama. — Hazza umie piec najlepsze _chujowe_ torty na świecie, prawda, skarbie?  
— Jezu, weź wyjdź stąd. — Liam szturchnął go, a potem zwrócił się do Nialla. — Jestem pod wrażeniem, jak długo potrafiłeś utrzymać język za zębami.  
Niall wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie mogłem się powstrzymać — odparł. — Ale spoko, zapytałem najpierw Sophię o pozwolenie.  
Liam wydął wargę.  
— A ja to co?  
Odpowiedziało mu zgodne parsknięcie i temat szybko został zapomniany. Co było zarówno kurewsko dziwne, jak i wcale nie tak znowu zaskakujące. Wiedzieli o sobie wiele różnych rzeczy, więc trójkąt w zasadzie nie był niczym _aż tak_ ekstremalnym. Odpalili film i oglądali go, komentując, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Nagle do głowy Liama wpadła pewna niedorzeczna myśl. Parsknął śmiechem.  
Louis przestał mruczeć coś do ucha Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.  
— Co się cieszysz? — zapytał.  
— Pomyślałem tylko, że teraz następnym krokiem będzie jakiś seks grupowy, czy coś.  
Louis fuknął i znów odwrócił się do Harry’ego, przytulając się do niego mocniej. Liam kątem oka widział, jak duża dłoń chłopaka zaciska się na udzie Louisa.  
— My się nie dzielimy — powiedział niskim głosem.  
Louis pokiwał głową, ale kiedy się odezwał w jego głosie słychać było wyraźną nutę wyzwania.  
— Co najwyżej, możecie sobie popatrzeć.  
Tym razem podściółka, na którą spadła kolejna iskra, była sucha niczym wiór.   
Liam zacisnął powieki, kiedy znajomy żar wydawał się na dobre zagościć w jego podbrzuszu.  
Teraz już nie miał pewności, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zazna prawdziwego spokoju ducha.

**KONIEC**


End file.
